Kaien Kamashi
Kaien Kamashi is from the starting Generation of the Soul Society. He was the original 9th seat of Squad 1 and the 1st head of the Kamashi Clan. Appearance Kaien was a very slim Shinigami who wore his Shinigami Uniform without the sleeves and had a Tatoo on his left upper arm. His hair was medium length and was a very dark color with greenish eyes. He stood about 5' 10'' and was 156 pounds which was a little under weight for his height.'' Personality Kaien was always known for being kind hearted to those he cared about in his life and protected them with his very life. He always had a sense of justice to him that rubbed off on others that always seemed to end conflicts as well. In battle he was always very calm and collected to the point he could think up a strategy during combat. History Age of Technical Advancement Arc It was the year 810 when Kaien first appeared in the Soul Society to find the place almost ravaged by Hollows. There was something Called Shinigami using a new thing invented by a man named Oetsu Nimaiya called the Zanpakuto. It was something rather new to the Soul Society and it was making its due very quickly against the Hollows. Within a week Kaien achieved one of these Zanpakuto and started to fight alongside of other shinigami for years to come. In the year 899, Kaien met his future wife Mary whose last name before they were married was lost in the records. Kaien was scouting out for a batch of hollows that killed many people in the Rukongai district near the area. While on his trip through an area he saw a single hollow attacking a woman in a small cave entrance so he ran to her rescue. After fighting off the hollow and killing it, Kaien and the woman talk and it turned out her name was Mary. For the next year the two started dating and after one year of dating the two of them get married. Founding of the Shinigami Arc It has been three years into their marriage between Kaien and Mary Kamashi who have settled into a small farming area of the Rukongai. It was during this year that a man named Shigekuni Yamamoto showed up and asked both Kaien and Mary to join the Shinigami Academy to better their skills in killing hollows. The two of them agreed and spent many years at the Academy. In the year 910 their first born child Kirinji Kamashi was born after many years of marriage and this one was their pride and joy. With Mary out of the Academy to care for the son Kaien stayed in to further his studies with Yamamoto to become stronger. It was one full year later in 911 when Kaien and Mary had their second child Renji Kamashi, even Shigekuni Yamamoto was present for this birth. He congratulated Kaien and Mary for their second child and offered Kaien special training that would take him awhile to master due to it being so new still. The training was for Kaien to achieve the next form of his Zanpakuto called Shikai, a process that back in these days took 4 years to master. Kaien agreed and the two of them began training the day after Renji Kamashi's birth. In the year 915, Kaien returned from his 4 years of training with Shigekuni Yamamoto with his new Shikai form. It was during this year that Kaien and Mary's third child was born and this one was a daughter named Yuzu Kamashi. After the birth of Yuzu, Kaien remained home with Mary and the kids and began to raise his family the way he should have from the start. In the year 1000, tragedy struck the Kamashi family as their youngest child and only daughter Yuzu Kamashi died during a training accident with her zanpakuto. The family was crushed at this point but struggled on to become stronger. The Dark Days Arc It was during the year 1003, 3 years after Yuzu Kamashi's death when Shigekuni Yamamoto who was now being called Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto showed up to ask Kaien something. He asked him to join his squad and work side by side with him. Kaien agreed as did the rest of the family as they all jumped into Squads as well. It was during these days that the Gotei 13 were nothing but brutes who were feared throughout the Soul Society. Kaien was different though and after Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill Juhabach that he began to change Yamamoto for the better. It was after that failed day the Gotei 13 eventually started drifting together. In the year 1005 Kaien was sent out on a mission from Yamamoto to kill a group of hollows that were destroying homes and devouring the souls of the citizens in that area. Using his shikai at full power he managed to defeat all but 1 of the hollows that pierced him through the heart and killed him instantly. Kaien's zanpakuto sealed back into its sealed state and dropped to the ground where it stood straight up. After the hollow killed him, Kaien's body was just left on the spot where it happened until Mary Kamashi and Yamamoto showed up to find him dead. His funeral was held at the Squad 1 barracks where he was given a proper burial on the Kamashi clan grounds by the Captain Commander himself. Kaien Kamashi's influence changed a lot of people and to this day his spirit continues to watch over the Gotei 13 with the friendly smile he always gave his comrades in the bright blue sky. Skills Kido Novice: Not knowing any official kido he was said to have the use of kido to light up a room or such but nothing more than that. Shunpo novice: Kaien was known for being able to move from one end of his barracks to the other within a few minutes. His speed was average however back then it was fast for his rank. Zanjutsu user: Only having been trained to Academy levels Kaien was not known for his sword skills than more than his skills with his Shikai. Zanpakuto Kusari: A zanpakuto that is based off the old style weapon japanese samurai used to use called a Kusarigama. Shikai: This is activated by the command "Chain em up" Its appearance takes on the shape of a mini scythe with a chain coming off of it to use to attack the opponent when need be from all angles. With its slim size it can be used with speed attacks to defeat opponents really quickly without being caught within a trap. Shikai special ability: The only power his shikai had was the ability to make the chains extend to long lengths and snare enemies into one place to allow him to kill them if need be or just capture them for his comrades to come capture him. Bankai: never achieved Squad Information Seat 9 of Squad 1 Previous- Position Created 1003-1005 Proceeded-unknown Category:Former Shinigami Category:Squad 1 Category:Gotei 13 Category:Former Seated Officers